


Rin x Mal reader Smut

by Alexthecute



Category: Free!
Genre: Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexthecute/pseuds/Alexthecute
Summary: It's just a smut I wrote, because I have insomnia and can't sleep so I might as well as use it productively right?Please note I have never had sex before so this may not be accurate also I was sleep deprived
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Rin x Mal reader Smut

Rin pinned me to the wall.

"Y/n need some help down there?" He was referring to the obvious bulge in my pants. I had gotten it while staring at his hot ripped body, I just couldn't help it. His red fiery eyes stared straight into mine. He smirked.

He brought himself closer, his face only a few millimetres away. Rin's knee started to rub my groin slowly. I could feel the blood rush up, I blushed a bright pink, that flushed my cheeks and made them hot. I could feel my legs go weak under the pressure. But Rin held me up. I held in my moans.

"You're blushing, it's cute," Rin whispered softly. His smooth husky voice rumbled from his throat, tickling my ear. I slightly shivered. I could feel my cheeks grow hotter, actually my whole body felt hot. I felt needy. My body wanted more than just this. I glanced down at his soft luscious lips they were so close to touching mine, but it was so far at the same time.

"You want a kiss hmm?" Rin raised an eyebrow teasingly. His hot breath brushed my skin.

"N-no," My voice leaked out, it sounded more quiet and hesitant than I wanted it too. It was squeaky and had a stutter.

"Really?" He started to pull himself away. I could feel a pout form on my face. I still was leaned against the wall. Truthfully I wanted to kiss him until our lips were swollen and couldn't no more.

"No," I glanced away. A single finger lifted up my head angling it up forcing me to look into his eyes. Gently he lowered his lips onto mine, they were so soft and warm. Rin cheekily bit lightly on my bottom lip his teeth were sharp, then he started to press me deeper to the wall. He sucked my lips. I could hear myself let a cute little moan escape how embarrassing.

Then he entered his toungue, first cautiously, then it started to explore every crevice and space of my mouth. I felt a electricity go through me, I was helpless to his advances I was a blushing mess.

His hands ran through my hair, messing up my hairstyle but that didn't matter right now. I did the same, I felt the familiar feel of his slightly long soft locks of blood red hair. I felt him slightly laugh as he kissed me.

His lips left mine, I couldn't help but let a small sound of disappointment escape.

"Want to...Continue?" Rin looked at me then at the bed beside up. I nodded. Suddenly I was pushed onto the soft plush bedding. I felt his weight ontop of me, it made me painfully aware of our size difference with him towering over me like this.

Rin pulled off my shirt, it was quickly disposed of being thrown to who knows where. But we both knew we didn't really care, he did the same to himself. I could help but admire his smooth ripped abs. I gulped. He started to make out with me again, it made me shiver with pleasure whenever our bare skin touched eachother. One of Rin's hand slowly slide down my chest, his hand went over one of my nipples I shivered.

"Are you sensitive here?" His finger circle a nipple, I clenched the bed sheets. He pinched it's nob sensationally rolling it in his fingers. I let out a muffled moan. I let out more as he started to use his toungue on them. A thin coat of saliva now coated them. Rin savored everyone of my cute reactions to what he did.

Then his hand kept going down until it reached dangerously close to my bulge. He kissed me deeply. 

I was running out of breath but I wanted this to continue. He took off his lips and let me breath for a second. I gasped in the much needed air, my chest heaving up and down. A line of saliva still connected us for a moment before it succumbed to gravity and broke. His hand continued to slide down skillfully avoiding where I wanted it most.

Rin pinched my soft inner thigh. I let out a high pitched Yelp. He laughed smirking, he just looked so much hotter when he was smirking how did he make arrogance look so good? His lips went back onto mine, his hand travelled everywhere but there. I let out a needy whin unintentionally.

"You getting needy huh?" His hand lightly brushed over my bulge. I clenched my legs together instinctively.

"I won't be able to touch it, if you close it off," He chimed.

I opened my legs, it was getting annoying how slow he was going. His hand stroked me I couldn't take much more of this. I gave him a pointed look.

"Be patient Y/N," The way he said my name was really sexy, it had been slurred and low.

Rin's eyes looked at me full of lust.

He slowly pulled down my pants, in one smooth motion. Now only my underwear was all that was between mine and his body. He pulled his off as well, though I usually saw this much of his skin in his swimming suit. It just felt different.

Rin gave a flirtatious wink when our eyes met, I found myself growing increasingly flustered with each action he took. I wanted to bury myself in the blankets and write in my embarrassment. His hand ran all over my body, he teasingingly put his hand in my underpants every now and then.

Suddenly, unexpectedly he finally touched my length. His cold touch made me shiver.

"Oh, your really hard down there aren't you?" Wasn't he hard as well, what right did he have to tease me about it. But I could still feel my blush grow stronger. Finally the underpants came off, it was exposed to the cool air. I was now completely naked in front of Rin.

I hid my face in my hands. He pulled my hands away.

"Don't do that then I won't be able to see your beautiful face," I stared at his face, every single angle of it was perfect. Like it had been carefully calculated. I personally thought he looked way better than me. For a moment I forgot I was laying bare naked right in front of him. A hand gripped my length.

"Hey now, don't get distracted by my face," His thumb rubbed it's tip.

"I-It's no fair if I'm the only one naked," I could barely stutter out the quiet words.

"Fine, if you say so," His hands pulled them down, instead of the other times he pulled it down painfully slow. The fabric ran over his skin. When it was finally off I couldn't help but stare at his huge length. That thing was going to go inside me? 

"How about we get started then?" Rin was already hard enough to start.

"Okay," I tried to hide my hesitation.

"Hup," He lifted my legs up into the air putting them into his shoulders, my-my bottom was so close to his face I felt ashamed.

Rin stuck one of his fingers into my mouth.

"Suck," He ordered. I sucked, looking at him with half-lidded eyes. My toungue ran over his finger. Rin took his finger out it made a small pop sound. Then he carefully stuck the coated finger into my butthole. It was tight, my hole was squeezing down on his finger.

"Relax," I tried to relax it was hard being in such a position.

"1," His finger dug around trying to open it up and loosen it. He took it out then put another finger in my mouth ordering me to suck in it again. Rin was going to put another finger?! My pride didn't allow me to say anything though.

"2," A secound finger went in. I could feel my insides being stretched, it felt weird a foreign object inside of me. It felt full as it was already. It wiggles around a little then he took it out. A third finger was put into my mouth to coat. Then when he was about to put it into my hole with the others.

"...stop, it won't fit," I don't think another one could fit, my hole was just too small.

"You just have to believe," A third finger slid in. He left it in for a while to let me get used to it, but I don't think I ever could.

"3, now are you ready for the real thing?" 

I took a deep breath and nodded.

Rin's fingers slid out, he expertly took out some lube with one hand and covered his length. What had my sucking of his fingers been for then.

"Wrap your legs around me," I wrapped my legs around his body securing them with my feet. I slightly gasped when the tip went in with no warning. Rin's hands stroked my length at the same time.

"Relax, it's okay," It slid in slowly, it's sheer size stretched me out. It kind of hurt. His hand touched my length trying to distract me from the pain. I felt a feeling of both pain and pleasure at the same time. I gripped the bed sheets for dear life. Quiet whimpers escape out of my mouth unintentionally. Finally it was all in. I felt so full.

"Tell me when your ready for me to move," I could feel my whole body heat up despite the cold air touching my skin. Once I hot used to it enough I said.

"I'm ready Rin," he gave a small smile of encouragement showing off his shark like teeth before he began to move slowly. I breathed fast shallow breaths, I clenched the bed sheets harder.

"Deep breaths, take deep breaths. Your shallow ones won't make a difference," I breathed in through my nose closing my eyes then opened them releasing the breath out of my mouth. Slowly but surely all the pain turned into pleasure.

He kept thrusting slowly speeding up. When he hit a certain spot I let out a loud moan by mistake. He raised an eyebrow before hitting it again. I moaned again but this time muffled by my closed mouth.

"Come on let me hear your moans," he thrust harder and faster into the spot. I was hit by a never ending wave of pleasure. I could feel electricity course through me. I couldn't hold them anymore, I was embarrassed but they kept going which only encouraged him to go faster.

"I-I'm going to!"

"Me too, Y/N, let's do it together,"

He went the hardest and fastest he could before at the same time we both released. I convusled with intense pleasure. His cum went inside of me filling me up, mine splattered all over him. We both stared at eachother tired out.

"Remember to get yourself tested after this," Rin said, he laughed. It was a bit of convenience but nessecary.

"Okay," I closed my eyes falling to sleep straight away. My world turned black.


End file.
